Saw
by AkiiRawrz
Summary: Atemu and his friends are kidnapped by The Jigsaw killer and are forced to play his game. Atemu has to save his friends in different rooms. But in each room there is a challange; The further he goes the harder it is. Can he save them before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up coughing violently. Fear overcame me as I awoke in total darkness. Where am I? My eyes wandered the darkness helplessly. Suddenly lights were switched on reveiling a grusome scene. The walls were slashed with blood and three rotten corpses lay against bathroom stalls. I bit my lip holding in a scream; Dead bodies always terrified me. "Hello Atemu" A husky voice announced. "Who just said my name" I muttered. "You don't recognize my voice? I thought you would know who I was" I looked around to see where the voice was coming from. "I don't fucking know who-" My voice trailed off as I turned to see a television with such a familiar face. "Jigsaw" I gasped. HE chuckled lightly making me jump a little. "That's right Atemu. I want to play a game" It was unabelievable. I never thought I would be face to face with the jigsaw killer. "You see those dead bodies. DOn't they look familiar to you" He muttered. My eyes skimmed over each one of the bodies trying hard not to scream. "They don't look familiar at all" I said looking back at Jigsaw. "Oh really. I think they look like those poor defensless children you sent to death for no reason at all" My eyes widened as the memory filled my head.

"How do you know about that?!"

"I know all about your past. Even your friend's"

"What about my friends! WHat do they have to do with this!" I yelled. "Don't you see Atemu. Your carelessness has put your own friends in danger. In every room you visit you will see one of your friends in danger. You can either help them or move on. The puzzles will get trickier and tricker. And this is your first one. In one of these corpses is a key to the door in beside you. If you don't get the key in time you will be blown to peices" I heard a loud beep and saw a timer above the tv. It was set on 3 minutes. I ran toward the bodies and knelt down feeling around. The first one didn't have anything. But the second one had the key. I ran to the door and unlocked it. I heard another beep and the time stopped. Looking back at the bodies I let out a heavy sigh. "If only I wasn't such a fool" I whispered to myself. "I'm so sorry" A single tear fell from my eye as I started walking down the empty hallway. I came to two double doors side by side. One had Yugi's name on it, and the other Joey's. "What the fuck?" Suddenly another television flickered on. "These two doors will lead you to your friends. But you can only choose one. Will you go with your partner or his friend. Choose wisely Atemu" Jigsaw said as the tv flickered off. I swolloade hard as my eyes fell on the door with Yugi's name. "I have to choose the one I love" I said and quietly opened the door. As I walked into the room I saw Yugi huddled into a corner with something attached to his kneck. "Yugi" I muttered. His eyes lit up when he saw me. "Thank god you're here. Help me get this flippin' thing off me!" He said standing up.

"Let me guess: There's a key around this room"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Becuase there's a key right by my foot" I said picking it up. "THat Jigsaw is a dumbass" He said as I unlocked the thing from his kneck. "Don't say that!" I muttered.

"And why not?"

"One: He's watching us. And two: He is the one who made these things. He is not a dumbass" I chuckled. Yugi sighed and hugged me tightly. "Thank you for coming for me. I thought I was done for" I smiled. "Of course I came for you!" I sighed and looked down. "WE'd better go. WE have a long way ahead of us." We came to another dark room adn the doors locked behind us. The lights cut on and I saw a big mirror revieling a girl behind it. She had some kind of contraption on her head and she looked terrified. She saw us staring and started sobbing. "Help me please" She chocked. Looking down I tried to decide if we should help her. Taking another look at her I fought a smile. She looked alot like my...mother. I looked around and found a rock beside my foot. "Get down!" I yelled and threw it toward the glass. I covered my face as the glass shattered. I walked over to the girl and tried to disable the divice. "How do you disable it?" I asked. "Jigsaw said there was a key somewhere around here" SHe said quietly. I serched the ground for a key. Finally I spotted it by the nearest wall. I grabbed it and quickly unlocked the contraption. She slowly took it off her head and smiled. "Thank you so much" I smiled back and nodded. Grabbing her hand I helped her up.

"I'm Alicia by the way"

"Atemu" I said pulling her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The next room we entered was a little dark. A small light was pointed towards a person that looked alot like.....

"Joey!" I yelled and ran to his side. "Get back Atemu. This thing is going to detinate in a couple of seconds" He said tears filling his eyes. I looked down at the contraption around his kneck. It was similar to the one Yugi had. "I'm so sorry Joey" I said quietly taking a step back. In a split second the thing snapped up. Tears filled my eyes as I watched his lifeless body collapse onto the cold floor. I stood and watched as the blood poured onto the floor. "I'm so very sorry" I whispered walking back toward the two of them. "What was all the apologizing for?" Yugi asked me.

"You see Yugi, before I came to save you I came to two doors. One had your name and one had Joey's"

"So you chose me over Joey. Why?"

"I had to go with the one I loved so much" I said and smiled. Yugi smiled then his eyes widened realizing what I had said. "Y-you really m-mean that?" He asked tears filling his eyes. I wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him forward. I pressed my lips to his in a pationate kiss. Slowly I pulled away a smirk sliding on my face. "Does that answer your question?" A blush filled his cheeks and he nodded slowly. Alicia just stood there staring at us strangly. "I hate to interupt this love fest but we have to get out of this hell house" She said smiling warmly. "Of course" I said. As I started walking down the long hall I took one last look at Joey. He had his whole life ahead of him. And now it all ended because of my foolish mistake thousands of years ago.

When we walked into another room it was a little larger than the others. I heard a loud grunt and I turned to see Bakura. He was taking off something on his head and as he threw it to the ground it snapped it. Aparently it was an object that was supposed to smash the front part of your head. "Oh shit!" Me and Yugi both yelled. Bakura jerked his head around and glared at us. I swolloade hard and bit my lip. "What are you two doing here!?" He yelled walking toward us.

"Jigsaw captured you too?"

"Bakura you realize your in here becuase of my-"

"Mistake five thousand years ago? Yes I know" I stared at him in confusion. "Then why aren't you flippin' out?" Yugi asked. "You and that word Yugi. I swear it is worse then Malik and flippin. Oh my god Malik!" He yelled and stared looking around worridly. "What's wrong Bakura?" I asked. "Malik was right next to me a few seconds ago. Malik!" He looked around and then sighed when Malik came walking around the corner. "Thank god you scared me" Bakura said wrapping an arm around his waist. "Yeah Yeah. Can we just go on, I don't want to die in here" Malik grumbled. "So let me guess. You two are together now" Yugi chuckled. "Doesn't this say it all" He smirked. "Well well who's this?" He asked suddenly looking at Alicia. "This is Alicia, she was the first person I saved. Look I think we should go. ARe you coming?" Bakura looked at me and sighed. "Sure come on Malik" They followed as we continued walking. Something was wrong here and I could sense it. All the challanges I've came across were too easy. Jigsaw is planning something and it wasn't going to be good. As we walked down the hall we came across two paths. I looked over at Bakura nd he shrugged. "I guess this is were we split up" Malik said a smile gracing his lips. "What's wrong Malik. You don't want to leave them?" Bakura teased. "Well they want to get out of here as much as we do. Of course I do but sorry guys" Malik flashed a smile towards me. "Its okay. Hopefully we'll see you outside" Yugi said smiling at them. "OKay" Bakura hurridly shoved Malik down the right path. We decided to go left. WE came into another room that had a table in the middle of teh room. And right there chained to the table was Marik. His eyes flashed from me to a dark corner of the room. For the first time I saw fear in his eyes. And he aparently didnt want me to see that. "Marik what-" Before I could finish a television flashed on. It was set up on a desk in front of the table that Marik layed on. "Hello Atemu. You've seemed to make it this far. Before you is your life long enemy. You will have to make a choice. Will you save him, or move on? But need I remind you that you will regret one of these decisions" Jigsaw said looking me in the eye. In that second a long blade come swinging down from the ceiling. Marik jumped and his whole body started to shake in fear. "Now to save him you will have to do a series of tasks. You will have 10 minutes to complete these tasks. First you will have to come over to the table and take a key from that mousetrap. Then you will go over to toilet over there that is filled with syringes and needles and find a gear. Once you have those two items you will go over to the set up next to the table and fix the gears. Then the blade will stop. The key is supposed to unlock the cuffs. If you can save him in time" Then the television turned off. I ran toward the table and quickly grabbed the key. Running to the toilet I took a deep breath and reached in. I let out a painful scream as I grabbed the gear. I ran over to the table and started rearanging the gears. "Hurry" Marik grumbled. "I'm trying" I said. Finally as I placed the last gear in the blade slowly stopped inches away from Marik's face. He breathed in and out as I unlocked the cuffs. Climbing off the table he wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you so much" He said and quickly pulled away. "You're welcome" I chuckled and then winced from the pain in my right arm. Yugi wakled over to my side and helped me pull out the needles.

"That must hurt"

"You think!!" I yelled grinding my teeth. The pain was unbearable. "You better worship me for this" I said to Marik. He shook his head chuckling lightly. "Come on lets keep going" Yugi said pulling on my left arm. As we walked down the hall I couldnt help but notice Marik staring at Alicia. "I'm Marik" He said shaking her hand. "Alicia" She said blushing slightly. His smirked widened and he dropped his hand. I looked away disgusted. Yugi layed his head on my shoulder and let out a long sigh. "I'm so tired" He muttered blinking his eyes. "Yeah me too. I don't even know when or if we'll get out of here" I looked down at him and sighed deeply. "Hopefully we get out of here soon" Looking down at Yugi it was like all my problems faded away. I didn't want ot loose him so I had to try my hardest to keep him safe. And I will make sure this is the last "game" Jigsaw will ever play again.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked quietly down the long hallway. We're trying to keep quiet and Yugi was latching onto my arm. Its hard to walk when someone is that close to you. I sighed trying to look for any sign of Jigsaw's next clue. Finally we came to another dark room and as we walked in a door suddenly closed behind us. BUt when I turned Marik and Alicia weren't there. "Marik, Alicia! ARe you two there!" I yelled. "Yeah, we're okay" Alicia's voice came from the other side of the door. "OKay, I guess you two have ot find another way. Hopefully we meet up again" I muttered turning back around. Suddenly lights turned on revieling a rather large room. One side of the room had a table with many puzzle peices. And on the other side some girl was chained to a metal board. But not just any girl. "Tea!" I yelled and tried to take a step forward but a television turned on. "Wonderful to see you made it alive Atemu" Jigsaw said huskily. "Of course, after all I'm the king of games" I said smugly. "Don't get cocky yet Atemu. Before you is your beloved friend Tea. You see the puzzle to your right? You will have to put that puzzle together in three minutes. Every time 15 seconds passes a pole will be pushed into the metal plate Tea is placed on and into her body. If you save her in time I'll be waiting beyond that door. Let the game begin" He chuckled and the television switched off. Yugi looked at me and I sighed. I ran over to the table adn started putting the peices together. Then I heard a loud scream from Tea. I had no time to look at the clock. This was going to be hard but I had to do it for her. Placing another peice down I smiled to myself. I was almost finished. Hearing another scream I quickened my pace. Finally I found the last peice and put it together. Tea was released and she collapsed to the floor breathing heavily. Yugi and I ran to her side. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Y-yeah, I think so"

"Here, I don't want you to bleed to death" I said taking off my shirt and ripped it into peices. I wrapped the cloth around her chest were her wounds were. That had stopped the bleeding a little bit. "Come on we got to go" I said helping her up. We walked out of the doors leading into a different hallway. As we walked further with Tea behind us there was a low rumble and two walls smashed together into Tea. Yugi and I stared in shock as the walls came apart revieling her body split in half. Tears flowed from Yugi's eyes and he nudged his head into my kneck so he wouldn't have to look at her. He started sobbing uncontrolably. I wrapped my arms around his waist and let him cry. "Atemu I'm so scared" He said pulling away slightly. "I am too. But we have to keep going" I said kissing him on the forehead. We started walking down the hall again making sure we were extra aware of traps. finally they came to another door and I looked over at Yugi. "This should be the final task. If I don't make it out alive I want you to know I love you" I said. Tears filled his eyes once again and he smiled. "I love you too" He said leaning over and placing his lips on mine. I pulled away as a single tear fell. I looked at the door and sighed. "Well, this is it" I sighed pushing the door open.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes skimmed the empty room. "What the-" Suddenly a television turned on and Jigsaw appeared again. "Welcome to the last stage. You've done quite well Atemu. But I'm afraid this is the last game you will ever play" I swolloade hard and my eyes lowered to the ground. "Now you two will have to battle. In the corner there are two weapons. A nail bat and barbed wire bat. You will have to choose which one you'd like. Then you will fight to the death. Whoever wins this battle will get the choice of freedome" He said adn the tevision turned off. I looked at Yugi and sighed. "I'm so sorry" I whispered and walked to the table. I grabbed the barbed wire bat and held it tightly in my hands.

"I wish there was a way I could save you this time. But I-I can't. Damn it that Jigsaw!!!"

"It's okay Atemu. THis whole experience has made me apreciate my life more. And it made me realize how much I love you. And risking my life for you will show how much I love you then I'll do it." Yugi said looking at the floor. He grabbed the nail bat and thrust it toward me. I jumped out of the way and the bat slammed into the wall. A crack started to form on the base of the wall. Yugi looked at me and a smirk slid on my face. He slammed it into another time and a hole formed. Gripping the bat tighter he thrust it again and the whole bottom half of the wall crumbled. Looking inside they found the dummy that Jigsaw uses on the Tv screen. Then looking up they spotted a man in a black robe. He had his hood over his head. He jumped up and ran toward the door. "Follow that creepy dude!" Yugi yelled and pulled me along as we chased him down. As we started closing in on him he suddenly turned a corner. Sliding a bit I caught up to him and grabbed his hood. But my hand slipped and I fell back onto the floor. "Yugi keep following him!" I yelled and watched as Yugi ran a corner disapearing. I stood up and ran down the hall. Turning the corner I looked for any sign of them. I saw Yugi's jacket as he turned the corner. I ran and spotted them at the end of the other hall. Quickening my pace I got there as soon as they ran into another room. Opening the door I looked around. Jigsaw had his arms wrapped around Yugi's kneck in a chokehold. "Let him go!" I yelled and ran towards him. "Take another step closer and your boyfriend gets it" A voice sounded from behind me. I turned suddenly to see Malik leaning against the door. "Malik you bastard! I should have known you were behind this!" I yelled. "Malik was the one who helped me gather you all here. He is a great aprentice" Jigsaw chuckled. "What are you gonna do if I take a step forward huh?" I growled. "I'll just have to do this" He said pulling out his mellenium rod. "You remember this don't you. I am able to blwo Yugi's brain into peices. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" I stared at Yugi then at Malik. "You do that and I'll kill you!" A smirk slid on Maliks face and he chuckled. "I'd like to see you try" He looked down at his rod and closed his eyes. The rod started to glow and then there was a loud explosion. "You didn't!?" I yelled and turned. I chocked back a gasp when I saw it. Yugi was on the ground blood pouring from his head. "YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" I yelled nad ran toward Malik. Grabbing his rod I thrust it above my head ready to stab him with it. Jigsaw came up behind me and grabbed my arm. "You don't want to do this Atemu. I will let you go free if you drop the rod" I didn't listen and I threw the rod down. It slid into his stomach and he gasped for breath. He slowly closed his eyes and stopped breathing all together. I turned and faced Jigsaw. "YOu are going to pay for putting the love of my life in danger. I don't care what you say, I am going to kill you" I growled looking down at my melenium puzzle. "MINDCRUSH!!!" I yelled and Jigsaw collapsed to the floor. Tears flooded my eyes as I ran to Yugi's body. "Yugi, I'm so sorry!" I sobbed. Laying my head on his chest I closed my eyes tightly. I just wanted to die here. "You can't die Yugi!" I yelled clutching his shirt. "Atemu" I jumped up and smiled. "Yugi!" I yelled and hugged him tightly.

"H-how did you-"

"I-I don't know" Yugi said smiling. "But I do" Yugi and I both turned our heads to see Bakura leaning against the wall. "Bakura, you're alive!" I smiled.

"Yes and the reason he didn't die was because Malik didn't harm him like he said he would"

"I don't follow" I muttered. "You see he only did a minor blow. It wasn't enough to kill him" I still didn't understand but at least Yugi was alright nothing else mattered to me. I gasped and looked over at Malik's lifeless body. "So I killed him for.....nothing" I stammered. "No no Atemu! You killed him for hurting your friends! That is what he deserved, now lets get out of here" Bakura said and walked toward the door. I looked up and saw a long wire across the floor. "Bakura wait its a trap!" I yelled. But he already stepped over to trap and he was shot in the head. Yugi gasped and looked at me with sadened eyes. "He should've listened, Come on" I said and grabbed his hand. We walked outside the door making sure there weren't any more traps. Seeing a window on the far side of the hall I smiled. Pulling Yugi along I walked over to the window. "Here you go first" I said letting him crawl out. As I started to climb out when I heard metal clang. Looking down the hall I saw Alicia. "Alicia! Come on we found a way out!" I smiled. But that smile faded when I saw the look on her face. It wasn't her, it was something else; Something evil. "Atemu are you coming!" Yugi called from down below. "Go Atemu, you don't want me to go with you. I deserve to die here" She sighed the evilness going away.

"I can't leave you A-"

"Yes you can. Get Yugi out quick!" SHe yelled and looked behind her. "Its only a matter of time before _he_ comes" She said taking a step back. I shook my head before climbing out of the window. Finally I could see light of the outside world. Taking in a long deep breath I sighed. "Come on Yugi. WE better go" I said grabbing his arm. "Is it over?" He asked looking up at me. "I think so" I sighed. I wanted to say yes but I wasn't really sure of that. Wrapping my arm around his waist I started walking farther away from the dreaded house. I smiled to myself knowing that I had gotten out there alive. But I knew in my heart that this was _not_ really over.


End file.
